


Confessions intimes

by Frenchfiles



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchfiles/pseuds/Frenchfiles
Summary: Et si Emmanuel était à l'origine de la plupart des posts concernant Manuel sur dirtypoliticsconfessions ?





	Confessions intimes

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeey! Juste pour vous dire que ceci, était à la base un simple Headcanon devenu finalement un one shot ^^  
> J'espère que ça vous plaira!

La première chose sur laquelle Manuel tomba en sortant de la douche fut son reflet dans le miroir. Rien de très glorieux en soi, surtout vu l’air fatigué que celui-ci lui renvoyait. La nuit dernière, bien que peu reposante, fut plus que satisfaisante. Il avait rejoint Emmanuel chez lui, après une réunion aussi longue qu’ennuyante. Et sa fin de soirée fut bien plus agréable que son commencement.

Après s’être rasé, il prit soin d’enfiler la chemise qu’Emmanuel lui avait déposée dans la salle de bain en toute discrétion. Par chance il faisait la même taille et ce n’était pas la première fois que Manuel se retrouvait dans une chemise de son jeune ministre. 

Lorsqu’il pénétra de nouveau dans la chambre, il fut surpris de voir qu’Emmanuel n’avait pas bougé. Au détail près que celui-ci avait récupéré son ordinateur et son casque. Il était allongé sur son lit, en caleçon, avec son casque sur les oreilles. Cette position, à laquelle s’ajoutaient ses cheveux ébouriffés qu’il n’avait pas fait couper depuis plusieurs semaines, lui donnait des allures d’adolescent nonchalant. Manuel profita quelques instants de ce moment, le plus jeune ignorant sa présence, il pouvait l’admirer sans grands risques de se faire repérer. Il prêta un peu plus attention à l’écran sur lequel Emmanuel avait les yeux rivés. Il était sur Tumblr, un réseau social qu’Emmanuel fréquentait depuis quelque temps, sous prétexte que « au moins, aucun politique n’y a de compte officiel, et que l’on peut donc y rester anonyme ». C’est d’ailleurs avec cet argument qu’il avait convaincu Manuel de s’y inscrire aussi. Bien qu’il ne soit pas vraiment doué avec les nouvelles technologies, Manuel avait bien accroché au principe du site et après plusieurs séances d’apprentissage auprès d’Emmanuel, il s’en sortait plutôt bien.

De légers clapotements se firent entendre et il réalisa qu’Emmanuel était en train d’écrire quelque chose. Il s’approcha discrètement, et il vit qu’il était en train d’écrire un message anonyme à l’un des blogs qui les concernaient directement, dirtypoliticsconfessions. Un blog qui recueillait des messages anonymes, de personnes faisant part de leurs pensées pas très catholiques sur des hommes politiques. Il en existait évidemment sur Emmanuel et Manuel, qui avaient découvert ce blog ensemble. Il fut surpris, mais cela n’était rien comparé au message en lui-même dont Manuel parvenait maintenant à saisir le contenu.

Il se déplaça alors au-devant du jeune homme de manière à apparaitre dans son champ de vision. Emmanuel sursauta, enleva son casque, et se redressa immédiatement, de façon à se retrouver face à Manuel. Il comprit au sourire sarcastique de son amant, que celui-ci ne venait pas juste de sortir de la douche.

« Alors comme ça tu envoies ce genre de messages anonymes sur Tumblr, Emmanuel ? »

A l’instant où il posa sa question, le rouge monta aux joues d’Emmanuel qui en perdit toute son assurance habituelle, au point de ne plus pouvoir sortir de phrases cohérentes.

« Euh, non... enfin si mais euh ce n’est pas ce que tu crois... je » 

Il tenta de bredouiller quelques mots en se rasseyant sur son lit, mais cela ne fait que l’enfoncer encore plus. Manuel s’assit alors près de lui, referma son ordinateur, s’approcha lentement de son oreille pour lui murmurer :  
« Je ne savais pas que j’étais l’objet de tant de fantasmes »

Sa voix grave résonna dans la tête d’Emmanuel et lui fit perdre la notion du temps. Manuel était à quelques centimètres de lui, il sentait l’odeur de son parfum se mêler à celle de son propre aftershave, dont Manuel s’était servi quelques instants plus tôt. Quelques gouttes de ces cheveux encore humide tombèrent dans son cou, le faisant frissonner. Il était à deux doigts de succomber, mais il ne voulait pas perdre le peu de contrôle qui lui restait. La main droite de Manuel vint légèrement effleurer son torse, traçant des lignes imaginaires sur sa peau. Emmanuel ferma les yeux, à chaque contact, chaque seconde, la tentation se faisait plus forte. Manuel sentant son hésitation, commença à déposer de légers baisers dans son cou. En s’étant fait prendre de la sorte, Emmanuel sait qu’il va en entendre parler pendant un bon moment de toute façon, alors à quoi bon ? Il passa la main dans les cheveux bruns de Manuel, et l’attira vers lui afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. 

« Tu sais que je te déteste vraiment des fois ? » Lui dit-il, le sourire aux lèvres. 

« Pourtant vu ce que tu écris sur.. » Manuel n’avait pas eu le temps d’achever sa phrase qu’Emmanuel l’embrassa. Il sourit contre les lèvres chaudes et douces du jeune homme dont il partage les nuits depuis de nombreux mois maintenant. Il est fier de sa découverte, d’autant plus qu’Emmanuel ignore que lui aussi, écrit ce genre de messages anonymes au sujet de son jeune ministre. Cela ne rend sa victoire que plus savoureuse.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est la première fois que je post ici, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez! Tbh je ne sais pas quoi en penser moi-même x) Je l'ai simplement écrit pour m'amuser! Merci à French-m&m's pour l'idée du headcanon et à Apictureinmymind pour avoir été ma relectrice, coeur sur vous ;3!
> 
> Oh et je suis aussi sur tumblr : https://frenchfiles.tumblr.com/


End file.
